Processes and devices for making the foundation for steel sections are already known according to the state of the art. The stable, thick-walled sections are usually unloaded for this from a transport surface of a vehicle with a hoisting gear and subsequently aligned vertically one by one. Various devices for vertically aligning sections are described in the state of the art. For example, a threading-up device at a vibrator for driven sections is disclosed in DE 3338144 C2. The section is connected by means of a chain to the driving device, which is in turn arranged on a mast such that it is able to travel. The section is aligned by the driving device moving up and pulled into the clamping device in a vertically hanging position by means of a cable, so that the section can subsequently be driven in vertically.
Both the process described for erecting and for inserting the sections is disadvantageous especially for thin-walled pipes, because the upper edge of the pipes may be damaged by the high pressure while the pipes are being inserted by vibration. In addition, kinking of the pipe is possible depending on the nature of the ground. Furthermore, the lower edge of the pipe is being dragged over the ground during the vertical erection, so that the lower edge of the pipe is damaged as well.
To avoid damage to the pipes especially during insertion, a pipe gripping jaw, which is inserted into the pipe in order to clamp it at the lower end thereof, is disclosed in DE 102009008581. However, the mast must have a length equaling at least twice the pipe length for this in order to be able to pick up the pipe with the mast in the vertical position, which is associated with the carrier device having large dimensions. Such an insertion of the pipes is relatively time-consuming, labor-consuming and expensive as a result.